Admiral Adama's last Log
by mserra109
Summary: After the Fleet arrives at New Earth, Adama writes a message to his descendants...  One Shot, ¡Please Review!


_As this is probably the very last log entry made by an officer of the Colonial Fleet, and given the influence of it on my descendants I would like to take a more informal manner._

_This is the history of the Fleet that came from the stars which settled this world._

_44 Years before this log was written, man lived in three star systems which contained twelve habitable worlds called the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, the colonies were: Caprica (Capital Colony) Tauron, Scorpia, Gemenon, Picon, Aquaria, Sagittarion, Canceron, Virgon, Leonis, Aerilon and Libran, the Colonies were settled over 3500 years ago, when a fleet coming from the Ancient planet of Kobol escaped a "cataclysm"._

_Over those three millennia the Colonies of man grew and prospered, we invented faster-than-light drives little over fifteen hundred years ago, the jump systems permitted us to travel distances of over a dozen light years instantaneously._

_62 years ago, a company created a race of machines called Cylons, they served the Colonies for little over eight years until they rebelled, man built ships, called Battlestars to rise against the Cylon threat, the Galactica was also built during the First Cylon War._

_The Colonies population before the war was of little over twenty eight billion people, at the end of the war, it descended to little over twenty four, after twelve years of fighting, an armistice was declared, of the twelve Battlestars built during the war, only four survived._

_After the Cylons left for parts unknown, the Colonial Fleet rebuild itself, we started building new types of more modern Battlestars, the Columbia-Class of Battlestars (of which the Galactica belongs to) had their systems never networked in fear of Cylon Hacking/Infiltration attempts._

_We built new types of Battlestars, which did have networked systems but in secondary systems only, forty years after the Cylons left, I was the commanding officer of the Battlestar Galactica, of designation BS-72, the ship was about to be decommissioned when the Cylons attacked, the Fleet didn't stood a chance against them because a Cylon agent of unknown identity had placed backdoors in a new navigation program, allowing the Cylons to shut down Colonial ships before a single round was fired._

_The ship had been stripped of its networked systems on my orders, I ordered a jump to Ragnar Anchorage in order to replenish ammunition and supplies (All of our ammunition had been disarmed as part of the decommissioning activities)_

_The twelve Colonies were nuked, in that day over fifty billion people perished and the military was virtually eradicated._

_Me and my senior staff planned to counterattack for what was left of our civilization when a civilian fleet of little over fifty thousand civilian refugees jumped into the vicinity of the Anchorage, it was being led by the new President of the Colonies, Laura Roslin which had been Secretary of Education Before the attack._

_She convinced me that we were the last Battlestar and that a counterattack would be likely suicidal, we decided to leave the Colonial system, never to return, we were harassed by the Cylons, a enemy task force attacked us every thirty three minutes for little less than a week, We discovered that a civilian ship was being tracked and we destroyed it, because we thought that the civilians inside had been killed by the Cylons already, this reduced our Survivor count to little less of forty eight thousand people._

_Then we ran out of water, we found more water, we ran out of fuel, we took it from the Cylons, we then found the Mythical home world of humankind, Kobol, I was shot by a Cylon sleeper agent (That is explained in the later logs)._

_We discovered a tomb with a "map" to Earth which gave us a general bearing of its location, we discovered four months later that another Battlestar had survived, the newer Mercury-Class Battlestar Pegasus, commandeered by Rear Admiral Helena Cain._

_After a hit-and-run attack on a small Cylon fleet, Cain was murdered by a Cylon agent, I was then promoted from Commander to Admiral and took command of Galactica and Pegasus together._

_Six months later we found a barely-habitable planet which we called New Caprica, President Roslin lost the presidential election against Dr. Gaius Baltar, a Cylon agent detonated a tactical nuke on a civilian ship killing over five thousand people_

_We settled the planet, little over a year after the Colonization began, a Cylon fleet of Six basestars (Colonial equivalent to Battlestar) found us, both Battlestars couldn't hold off the enemy fleet because most of the crew was on the ground._

_The people that were in orbit, little less than three thousand jumped away to safety, four months later, we rescued the people from the Cylon oppression but it costed us over three thousand people and the destruction of the Battlestar Pegasus._

_A year later we found the Ionian Nebulae, a supposed waypoint to Earth, we were ambushed by four Cylon Basestars, we managed to retreat with moderate casualties, two months later a Cylon Basestar joined our fleet, it housed the models of twos, Eights and sixes that went against the onslaught of Humanity and had declared a Civil War against the other models._

_We then found, little over a week later, a nuked Earth, it was the original one before this one, morale in the fleet lowered significantly because of this devasting discovery._

_A month later a mutiny, led by a Lieutenant, almost crippled the ranks, leaving little over one quarter on the crew awaiting court martial._

_A half-Cylon half-human child was kidnapped by a loyalist Cylon and taken over to the Cylon Colony, the Colony is the equivalent of a Cylon Home world._

_Galactica launched a near-suicidal attack on the Colony which cost us a third of our crew, we rescued the hybrid child, then a Raptor pilot launched the remainder of nukes from both Battlestars into the colony, taking it inside the gravitational bound of a black hole, I ordered a blind jump which led us to this planet, my Son who was also in the military, proposed to me and to the civilian leaders to leave technology behind and to begin from square one._

_I ordered the Galactica and the Civilian fleet to be abandoned and to be left in geo-synchronous orbit of the Sun, of 50.298 survivors, 38.994 made it to the "new" Earth. _

_I ordered the coordinates of the Twelve Colonies, Kobol, New Caprica and old Earth to be plugged into the Navigational computer should anyone found them, forty eight Colonial Raptors, which are FTL- capable spacecraft were buried all over the globe in locations that the map onboard the Galactica shows, the Civilian Fleet is FTL Capable, however Galactica lost FTL capability because of the damage suffered during the attack on the Cylon Colony._

_We also discovered that Earth had also primitive humans, of a pre-tribal origin._

_The remnants of our people were scattered across the globe to maximize the chance of survival._

_I Made this log so that our Descendants do not commit the same mistake we did..._

_William Adama_

_Admiral, Colonial Fleet_

_New Earth, 1554 Days after settlement._

_PD: Raptors contain information on the Colonial FTL Technology_


End file.
